The Fallen
The Fallen The Thirteen Traitors The Arch Traitor *The Red Queen The Vec - The Three Sisters *The (Lonkirievec) *The (Sailutaivec) *The (Tzasovec) The Sleith - The Eight Apostates The Lord of Pleasure (Pleasure, Pride, Joy, Delight) One of the most vile and debased of the Apostates, he is a hedonist in true form, languishing in endless decadence within his realm where all manners of pleasure and sensation are enjoyed endless from the most delicious of aromas and flavours to the most deadly of comforts and exhilirations. Due to his nature, he assumes the physical form most befitting his characteristics, one of androgynous beauty beyond mortal comprehension which is both wonderous and sickening to behold and embodies his virulant pride. Nothing is beyond his depraved appetites and every trickle of satisfaction from the physical world calls to him, feeding his ceaseless and inexhaustible need for more. The Queen of Skulls (Murder. Rage, Violence, Slaughter) Considered one of the more mild of the Apostates, she represents the brutal savagery of combat and bloodshed in all its myriad forms, from the simple act of thoughtless crushing an insect underfoot to the wholesale extinction of all life on a world. To this end she surrounds herself with the greatest monuments of butchery, her realm composed of the flesh of the fallen and the screams of the vanguished and filled with predators and weapons beyond imaginings. Despite her adoration for all murder however, she especially favours those of particular ability, namely those who are experts in slaughter, killing quickly and effeciently without remorse for the sake of killing itself. The Flayed King (Pain, Suffering, Madness, Agony) A notably repulsive individual even amongst the other Apostates, he is a sado-masochistic monster that towers above even the most wretched of sado-masochists, having surrendered his mind and body to his sickening pleasures. As a result, his realm is one of 'gardens', each representing a different form of suffering and agony, both physical and emotional which bare the flowering misery of countless tortured souls which he loving tends and cultivates, relishing each ounce of excruciating suffering while imagining infinite new forms. The Lady of Masks (Insight, Arcane, Rituals, Games) The least known but one of the most prevelant and active of the Apostates, she is a master of the arcane and all manner of supernatural ritual, priding herself on her clairvoyant prescience of the universe and its mechanations, manipulating factors and forces in such subtle, indefinable ways as to be considered little more than fate or coincidence. As a result she is considered one of the least malicious of her compatriots, but also one of the most unreliable as her designs and schemes span far beyond any individual, causing many who once held her favour to suddenly be abandoned at best, or 'gifted' with otherwordly power sometimes resulting in cataclysmic self annihilation or horrid mutation. The Lord of Flies (Disease, Sorrow, Stagnation, Corruption) Considerably the most vile and disgusting of the Apostates, he is the embodiment of entropy and decay, physically representing the necrosis all things, including the multiverse and the Aether itself must face. To this end he exists as a bloated, cancerous being of vile flesh and twisted essence trapped within the fleshy confines of his armour, a source of putrid extra dimensional excrement which taints his entire realm, transforming it into a rancid landscape where twisted flora and fauna, born of pestillence and filth are born and multiply, creating new poxs and spreading the quagmire of stagnation and decay throughout unreality. The Iron King (Warfare, Conflict, Forging, Strategy) Undoubtedly the least changed of the Apostates, he is a cold, cynical and pragmatic being that adheres to the Mantle of Dominion more so than any other, beleiving in the tenets so much that he extols nothing but unceasing and uncompromising war, holding true to the ideal that only the strong shall survive while the weak are ground into the dust beneath them. To this end he commands a dominion of constant conflict where new engines of war are produced and tested against numberless armies, each vying to become the greatest through the various arts of conflict under his watchful, emotionless gaze. A being of pure logic he also has little use for otherworldly forces unlike his peers, using them only so much as required to acheive his goals. The Laughing One (Deceit, Trickery, Secrets, Discord)